Current task lists of software running on a control computer of a processing machine can be displayed on a graphical user interface. In some operating systems, task switchers are provided. Using these task switchers, the user is able to have displayed a list of the opened windows on the graphical user interface using, for example, the combination of the Alt+Tab keys and to select a task in order to bring the task into the foreground of the graphical user interface and to activate it.
By changing operating system settings or using software tools, it is possible to statically, that is to say, permanently until the system settings are adjusted again, select which tasks are included in a release list which indicates which tasks can be displayed in a task list on the graphical user interface and which cannot.
In the case of a control computer of a processing machine, this static adjustment has the disadvantages that in the current operating situation tasks which are not required also appear in the task list and can lead to a lack of clarity and that tasks which, in the event of an operating error, can lead to the erroneous abortion of a program which is running, and consequently the processing machine, may be called up by a task switcher.